In dirt track racing, the tires of the cars need to heat up before they achieve maximum traction. Currently, the surfaces of the tires are manually ground using a body grinder to produce circular texturized patterns in the tread surfaces of the tires in an effort to increase tire traction. Manually grinding tires takes up to about 25 minutes per tire and the increased traction resulting from the texturized surface of the tires lasts only about 5 laps.
There is a need for apparatus and methods for texturizing tread surfaces of tires.